A History Of Rain
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Cadmus Peverell had a special connection with the rain. It may not be the nicest of relations, but it was one none the less.


Written for the 10 Character, 10 Prompts (Cadmus Peverell, muddle), Dark Things (Storm)

I don't own Harry Potter by the way.

-oOo-

It rained the day she died. A storm brewed outside their home as he sat beside her, feeling the warmth slowly dripping from her flesh. He sat there late into the night, not believing that it were to end this way. It was unfair.

She slipped away as a crack of thunder rattled their home. Cadmus hadn't moved the rest of that night. He sat there holding his fiancé's hand until she were as cold as the falling rain. Even than, with the lightening illuminating her still corpse, he didn't move.

The rain fell still, turning everything into a muddled mess under its touch. There would be mud, puddles of forgotten water, and a heavy dew on everything. But that was none of his concern.

Let the rain fall, he thought. Let it drown everything it touched. Let its flooding reach across the world. He no longer cared.

The storm outside was just an extension of the tears on his face.

-oOo-

He had taken a bride after his lover's untimely demise. There was little to no love between them. She was a child bride to the twenty seven year old. It had been a marriage of convenience for the families. His was one of old money, rooted in tradition and legacy. Hers was that of new, the kind of money his parents wanted to add to theirs. He went along with it, there had been no reason to decline.

With the death of his first love, Cadmus didn't bother to fight for love. He took his brides hand, raised her veil but when he looked into her pretty face, a youthful round only sixteen years of age, he felt nothing.

There was a pitter of rain against the windows as they said their vows. He drowned out the girl's voice, instead listening to the storm that reminded him of his lover so.

-oOo-

It had rained the day he first meet Death. Nothing like the storms he'd experienced before, but rain none the less. So Death had stood there over the river, watching them in a sick fascination. Cadmus watched as his elder brother claimed a wand of great power. He waved it about, a look of greed on his fierce face.

Upon his turn, Cadmus had asked for one thing, the power to bring one back from the grave. The rain touched against his cheeks as Death handed him a stone. As he held it, he knew that it wasn't the answer, but it felt so good. At thirty two, he'd been so eager to revive what he had lost. He wanted to take back what Death had ripped away from him oh so cruelly.

He wanted to topple Death's entire system and leave it as muddled a mess as the puddles under his feet. And he was arrogant enough that he was sure he could accomplish it all.

But Death paid no more mind to him as he turned to the youngest of the three. Cadmus felt his youngest brother missed a great opportunity as he slipped the cloak over his shoulders.

Death let them leave the scene, the rain lifting as the crossed the bridge.

-oOo-

He had placed the stone into a ring which he always wore on his finger. Twisting it so that the light refracted off the sharp edges, he made his choice. It scared him, the power this stone held. But he was filled with more eager desire than whatever fear he held.

So he brought her back. His long lost lover stood before him, as beautiful as she had before her death. She looked just as she had at twenty two. But it wasn't her. Not fully.

She was tinted a shade of grey, almost murky like a puddle. Her eyes shined like droplets of water, not like a fierce fire.

Most important, she was cold. As cold as the day she had died, the storm overshadowing the sounds of her last breaths.

Cadmus didn't care. She was his once more.

A crack of thunder rolled down the hills.

-oOo-

It had rained the day his wife left him. She complained that she couldn't live like this. That she couldn't stay there, competing with a corpse. It was wrong, disturbing, corrupted, a collection of things she'd screamed.

She had pleaded for him to see reason. He had a wife, and unborn child on the way. He needed to stop playing puppet master and come back to the living. Her criess fell on deaf ears.

Cadmus hadn't blinked an eye as the door shut. He didn't need her. Didn't need the spawn she carried. He had Her, his lover. Be she cold as ice, as flickering as a storm, he loved her still. She was still his.

As the clicking of the front door melted into a riveting round of thunder, Cadmus took his lovers hands. They were cold in his.

He placed a kiss on her cheek.

-oOo-

He had thought things would be different. The ring was supposed to bring life back to him. Instead he wandered through his miserable existence in disarray and confusion. He became as grey as she. As murky as a puddle. He had become like his dead lover, belonging to neither the world of the living, or that of the dead.

-oOo-

It had rained the night he slipped the noose around his neck. She watched him, hands clasped in front of her and silence in her lips. The moonlight shown into the room, the only light to be seen. He withdrew the ring from his finger, and held it in the palm of his hand. Oh how he'd muddled up his life.

She looked at him with encouragement.

As he stepped off the stool, his neck snapping tight against the rope, thunder rolled through the night. The ring clattered onto the floor.

It continued to rain as his lover began to fade. She stepped from the home, a few drops of cold rain on her cheeks before she was once again no more.

-oOo-

Guys, pause for a moment. Do you know what I just realized? This is number 100 for me! This is my 100th piece (not counting all those deleted start up stories). But ya, the big 100. I'm kind of excited about this.


End file.
